Le garçon abandonné
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Un jour comme un autre, Harry est abandonné par son père, James Potter. Il se débrouille dans la rue comme il peut... Pour ensuite se venger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.

 **Couple :** Mystère

 **Message :** Corrigé !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le garçon à la rue**

\- Dehors ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Hurla James en poussant son deuxième fils vers la porte.

\- Mais… Papa je n'ai pas fais exprès. Je te jure ! Répondit le gamin de 5 ans en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larme.

\- Tu as faillis tuer ton propre frère ! Même si c'est un accident magique, c'est trop dangereux, ton frère est le survivant ! Je-ne-veux-plus-te-voir, grogna l'ancien gryffondor en détachant les mots.

\- Papa… S'il te plaît, murmura piteusement son fils.

\- Va t-en sale monstre ! Hurla l'auror, Ton absence passera inaperçu et tu sait pourquoi ? Parce que je vais leur enlever toute mémoire de toi, sale gamin ! Croassa le père du petit qui se mettait à trembler.

James Potter était un homme de 37 ans, marié avec Lily Evans, ensemble, ils avaient eu deux enfants: Harry James Potter et Nicolas Evans Potter, ce dernier étant l'aîné. Le père adorait ses deux fils, seulement le meurtre de sa femme un soir d'halloween où un mage noir était venu tué son fils aîné l'avait détruit radicalement de l'intérieur.

Depuis que Nicolas était devenu le survivant, le jeune Harry de 5 ans passait inaperçu à cause de la célébrité de son frère, il n'était pas très différent de son père physiquement car il possédait ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ceux-ci accompagnés des yeux verts de sa mère et il avait le caractère doux de cette dernière.

Le père de famille ouvrit la porte d'entrée et poussa le gamin dehors en espérant qu'il parte le plus loin possible. Loin de son petit Nicolas d'amour qui un jour vengera le meurtre de sa mère. Quand le petit garçon essaya de rentrer de nouveau, James lui donna une claque en plein visage, le faisant tomber des escaliers pour atterrir dans la neige froide et humide du mois de Décembre, la veille de Noël.

Le jeune Harry entendit la porte claquer, releva la tête les larmes aux yeux, son papa l'abandonnant dans le froid de l'hiver. Plus personnes n'allait se rappeler de lui quand son père enlèverait leurs souvenirs, ceux de son parrain et de Sirius compris. Le gamin se releva alors que les larmes tombaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid et la claque. Une valise tomba de la fenêtre d'en haut et quand il regarda vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'est pour découvrir le regard froid de son papa braqué sur lui. Le brun tourna sa tête vers la valise puis s'en approcha pour essayer de la porter, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était trop lourde pour lui.

L'ex-Potter décida de la traîner vers la cabane que lui, son frère et sa maman avaient construit, malheureusement, il se doutait bien que son frère allait jouer dedans le lendemain, donc le jeune garçon devrait partir avant l'aube.

Le lendemain, avant le levé du jour, le fils du gryffondor ouvrit ses yeux paresseusement pour découvrir le disque du soleil qui apparaissait au loin, puis les referma par fatigue en imaginant la journée qui l'attend.

D'un seul coup comme si il avait reçu un coup de jus, le petit brun ouvrit les yeux et se réveillant définitivement, il se précipita sur sa valise pour partir en courant mais son bagage le bloqua dans son élan, étant plus lourde que lui. Il souhaita fort que sa valise devienne plus légère pour ne fâcher son père plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le bagage devient subitement plus léger qu'une plume.

Le petit garçon se mît à courir vers la sortie de la propriété des Potter. Son coeur accéléra tout comme ses pas précipités. Le jeune Harry entendit la porte de son ancienne maison claquer. L'ancien Potter tourna son regard émeraude vers la source du bruit pour découvrir son père et son frère en train de jouer. D'un seul coup, le regard marron de son paternelle pivota vers lui devenant glacer comme la neige. Le fils de James se précipita vers la grille, l'ouvrant magiquement sans s'en rendre compte. Ses larmes de tristesse étaient maintenant sèches sur son visage. La peine avait été remplacée par l'amertume des évènements. La colère prit place dans le coeur de l'enfant de cinq ans.

Pendant plusieurs heures, le petit garçon marcha dans la rue cherchant un endroit pour dormir pour la prochaine nuit. Les rues, les maisons, les jardins et les gens défilèrent. Le soleil descendit pour laisser place à la lune qui éclaira faiblement la route. La chaleur dû au soleil laissa place à la froideur de la nuit. Dans une rue étroite présent dans une quartier pauvre, des dizaines de SDF étaient sous des vieux cartons. Le petit garçon s'avança pour en trouver un. Finalement après quelques minutes de recherche, le brun trouva un carton assez large pour se protéger du temps.

Avant de s'endormir, une rage sans nom se propagea dans le coeur de l'orphelin. Un jour… Il se vengera… Un jour.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

à la prochaine !

Je viens bientôt publier le prochain chapitre de Harry et son royaume !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
